dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darkseid01
Appearances Needed We recently installed a feature in the comics template to help us figure out which comics needed the characters filled in... it checks to see if there are any links in that section, and if not, then it puts the comic in the appearances needed category (which the servers are still populating). This is really recent, like we've had it for less than a week. Can you do me a small favor? If you're going to put in only the main character (which is something I used to do all the time), please add to the bottom so we can still figure out how much extra work we need to do? Otherwise we're blind to those pages unless they're discovered manually. Thanks. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Just add the text to the bottom of the article, underneath the comic template. It's just a quick tag, it auto-categorizes. Nothing fancy. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:04, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Detective Hey thanks! It's great to know people are appreciating my research :) I actually don't know yet if I'm going to continue in Detective Comics or something else. I'm back in my "browsing phase" right now, so we'll see ;) Bartlebycs 23:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Deletion tags Hi. I noticed you tagged the following four issues for deletion with as a reason "dupe": * Tangent Comics: Nightwing: Night Force Vol 1 1 * Justice League International Vol 2 51 * Justice League International Vol 2 55 * DC 100-Page Super Spectacular Vol 1 DC-21 Those two JLI issues are indeed duplicates of JLI Vol 1 51 and 55, however, this is volume 2. So actually, JLI Vol 1 51-57 should be tagged. I'll merge/delete them later, I'll remove the delete tag on these two. If you still see reason to tag them for deletion, please let me know. As for the Tangent issue, if I laid the one you tagged next to its dupe, Tangent Comics: Nightwing / Night Force Vol 1 1, I think it's pretty obvious which one stays. The only question left is, which of the two has the correct spelling? I could not find a duplicate or valid deletion reason for DC 100-Page Super Spectacular Vol 1 DC-21. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Batman - Wildcat Vol 1 Already exists at Batman and Wildcat Vol 1. Though personally, I prefer your name. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:29, November 23, 2010 (UTC) sry. I did a search for the half dozen minis missing from the Batman titles page but couldn't find them. Let me know if I screw up again and I'll delete them. Darkseid01 19:32, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Really, I think both are wrong... it looks like it should be at Batman/Wildcat Vol 1. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) One Shots A couple of notes about one-shots: * Rather than add "| NextIssue = -", add "|OneShot = Whatver Subject". Otherwise, the comic ends up in the category "Last Issues". * If the cover does not have a "1" on its cover, there's no need to put it in the pagename. Just the title suffices. Except, of course, it's already taken, then it's "Vol 2 1" or something. :At the moment, a lot of one-shots still have these things wrong (just look at the 1's in Last Issues) so it does require some further cleanup. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:37, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Would you rather have me not post them? I thought I was doing you people a favor by adding stuff that was missing but if you don't want my help that's fine with me. I've been spending hours doing this and frankly it's a thankless pain in the ass which you've just proven. Darkseid01 19:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Whoagh. It was nothing personal, you're doing a valuable (and, yes, unfortunately, mostly thankless) job. It's just something I noticed. I'll be going over some of them over the course of the next week to update, so you don't have to. It was just for future reference. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:36, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, just so we're clear here... Darkseid01, we greatly appreciate the work that you do here, I'm sorry if it doesn't come across that way because we don't often talk as a community. People tend to communicate more when there's a problem that needs fixing than they do regularly regardless of the personal esteem involved. You're doing awesome work, we're just trying to make sure that everything is done as efficiently as possible. There's a new site standard that we've started using for one-shots and we wanted to make sure you were aware of it since you're making so many of them. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I've pretty much added what was missing on the wiki from my collection so I shouldn't be making any more additions. As I feel motivated the next project I'm considered is filling out the existing templates for issues that have multiple stories but currently only list the lead off. Things like annuals, 80 and 100 pagers, reprints, etc. Darkseid01 12:46, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for not being clearer above (you probably missed my edit because your talk page's been busy these past few days): add "| OneShot = Batman" instead of the "| OneShot = Batman" I mentioned above. Also, Annuals aren't one-shots, they're just first and last issue in one. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. I've been trying to follow your instructions, but I see that you're still following my edits and changing what I've done so I think I'm just going to give up and let you do things the way you like. Darkseid01 20:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, im from spanish wikis, i have just founded the DC Comics Database en Español and i really want to make it one of the best wikis in Spanish, but i have very big problems with the Templates (In spanish they are called "Plantillas") and im asking you if you or someone could help me to fix this problem, thanks -- 02:16, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I am not a coder. Darkseid01 02:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Wanted Pages Adding empty character templates is not a way to fix Wanted Pages. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 12:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Two things If you're worried about the chronology templates you can bring it up with Kyletheobald and Tupka, but it should be fine... I see no problem with it, you're very diligent and I trust you. I did also want to mention though that you've been going through cover art images recently and adding the issue to the issue field... we avoid doing that because it's redundant. The only purpose that field serves is to fill the comic and volume image categories, and in this case the images are already by definition on the comics pages and cover art galleries. I hope you don't mind if I revert a couple of those, it's just a templating thing. Keep up the good work, man. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:13, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I noticed that some comics have an images link and some do not, so I thought I'd try to make it a bit more consistent. I didn't know it was redundant. I won't fill in any more of the issue fields. Darkseid01 14:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Pic What comic is the picture on your userpage in? You would make a great admin too.--1966batfan 03:34, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :I uploaded it. . ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 05:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Batman Outlaws Batman:Outlaws needs character appearances.--1966batfan 19:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Help with page creation Could you help me create the page Priscilla Rich (Earth-One)? She is the Cheetah, like her Earth-Two counterpart of the same name and made her first appearance in Wonder Woman Vol 1 160. I however, don't know how to use the page creation template.--1966batfan 17:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) You should talk to Tupka about creating any Earth 1 or 2 pages. It is my understanding that characters which did not receive reboots like Superman and Wonder Woman are to receive the New Earth designation. Darkseid01 17:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) should they make a marvel vs dc game? Should they make a marvel vs dc video game? since they are comics books foes.Teddybearlover 20:38, June 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure why you're asking me. That's up to the property owners, Time Warner and Disney. Darkseid01 21:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Avatar hello. how do i add an avatar to my personal page? my page has an error that says: Error: must specify an image in the first line... thanks. Eddie You can look at my user page to see what syntax is involved. If that doesn't help, try Tupka, Kyle or Billy. Mine was added by Nathan over on the Marvel site so I'm not quite sure how to do it myself. Darkseid01 21:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Requested admin, bureaucrat, and rollback rights for you! Requested admin, bureaucrat, and rollback rights for you! When i just came to this wiki, i saw that you were the best editor ive seen, then i saw that you think even have rollback rights, your kind of editor should have all three rights, admin, bureaucrat, and rollback. So i went to a bureaucrat and requested it for you! --TheBen10Mazter 17:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Darkseid01 17:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Join the Ben 10 wiki! Join the Ben 10 wiki! We have really nice admins like me and i saw that this wiki's admins ban people for a year or infinite! At the Ben 10 wiki, we barely ban people except if they vandal, put fanfiction, or insert gibberish. And also we only ban for week or even just 2 hours, but we really don't ban alot. And the wiki is quite these days, we need your help! But im not asking you to quite this wiki just occasionally edit there, you know. So please consider it and thanks! --TheBen10Mazter 18:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Any responds on joining? --TheBen10Mazter 19:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but I don't even know what Ben 10 is, nor do I care. (I'm not trying to be rude, merely honest.) Darkseid01 19:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Charles Cuidera He's listed as here as Chuck Cuidera. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:09, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Ooops. Darkseid01 14:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Henry King (Earth-Two) is a different character who does not appear in this issue Sorry, but the original info for that Infinity Inc issue was correct. Henry Kinbg (Earth-Two) is a separate character, named King Midas; he never appeared in Infinity Inc. Most of the former Earth-Two characters who've appeared since 1985 are now listed as New Earth, including Brainwave. Tony ingram 16:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I was going off the DCUguide site and they list all those appearances as being the same character. Darkseid01 17:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) The confusion is because there were two villains named Henry King, which is why Brainwave is always referred to as Henry King, Sr. (his son being Henry King, Jr., obviously) rather than just Henry King. And of course, pre-Crisis, all three were Earth-Two characters. There are several such name duplications in the DCU, so it's a good idea to click on the blue link and see where it takes you before editing. I've learned that by embarrassing experience.Tony ingram 17:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :King Midas doesn't survive his debut and looks different. The only other duplicate names I'm aware of are Joe Morgan and Joe Martin. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 17:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello and good evening. I think the Teen Titans main page has a layout error. Hmmm. Don't think I've ever edited the Titans main page. You might want to specifically refer to the error so I know what you're talking about. Darkseid01 17:09, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat Would you like to have a chat with me now?--1966batfan 21:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Comic creation Please put comic titles in their respective space. I've been tailing you because it's annoying to see Vol no. # no. on pages. It ruins the link.--1966batfan 16:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ready to hunt? Because I didn't like a normal hello, I'll send you music instead. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GwYVDFE_fAs UltimatBlitz 02:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat I was kickbanned from chat for referring to Billy Arrowsmith as "large" sometime ago. I have asked him and Kyle (one of them kickbanned me) but have received no response. I won't do such stuff again, but wish to chat and can't. I would like my ban removed so I can. Can you help me? No administrator has responded to my request, however. (I told every active admin)--1966batfan 02:35, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I guess you just have to consider it a life lesson. If you enjoy something, don't piss off the people in charge of it. Darkseid01 12:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Page Yeah. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 15:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Billy. Darkseid01 15:42, October 22, 2011 (UTC) LIGHTRAY WAIT! I pick LIGHTRAY! Put up pictures of LIGHTRAY! Thanks~ :Midoki24 16:51, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok, you got it. New Gods will be first on the list. I don't know how many splashes feature Lightray, though. Darkseid01 01:17, November 1, 2011 (UTC) DC Universe Online I was planning on downloading it, but a few people had me download City of Heros, so I'm not sure when I'll actually get around to starting up this one. I know I will though, cause my college friends expressed interest in it. UltimatBlitz 17:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Martian Manhunter Just a heads up, I saw you doing all the Martian Manhunter appearances. Countdown to Infinite Crisis Vol 1 1 Joshua Weil 01:48, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I've been working off the list available on dcuguide.com. Many comic appearances for characters are listed under Chronology Uncertain, so it's not perfect. If you know where that comic goes in the chain, feel free to insert it. I haven't read most modern comics so I do not know. Darkseid01 09:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I understand. After reading your message I found the dcuguide for Impulse and have begun working on it. I had trouble following your formatting. I feel like I have to type the previous appearance and next appearance for each issue, otherwise mine randomly jump all over the place. Joshua Weil 15:29, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I started doing them that way, but the more I thought about it it seemed redundant to me with the Next and Previous links that are already present on the issue page if the chronological listing does not redirect to a different series, so I stopped doing it that way. Darkseid01 15:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) re: Organizational question Hello, the bureaucrats on Dark Horse are Gukzik, Jet'ika & Jamie and the bureaucrats on Image are Peteparker, Thai420 & Jamie.--Robert Alvarez 19:45, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Darkseid01 19:57, December 20, 2011 (UTC) re: Archie Comics wiki needs some luv Sure no problem, I am heading out for a few hours but i will do it when i get back. Robert Alvarez 20:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) okay, it's doneRobert Alvarez 05:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Darkseid01 20:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem, you deserved it. Congratulations on getting adminship!J'onn J'onzz 16:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Cover Artists/Penciler For covers, only Cover Artist is needed. Penciler is only for interior images (and textless covers). --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) New DC logo? Logopedia has a new DC Comics logo displayed but it's not on the DC Comics website. Here's a link in case it turns out to be genuine. DC Comics 2012 logo. I've asked the uploader to tell me their source. Digifiend 01:40, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Ack, didn't know Logopedia was taking part in the blackout, so you won't be able to check the image until tomorrow. Sorry. Digifiend 11:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::The new logo is confirmed. Time to change the logo of this wiki! http://www.digitalspy.co.uk/comics/news/a361171/dc-comics-unveils-new-logo.html Digifiend 14:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :We can wait until March, when it's actually used. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 14:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC)